duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Lulu Takigawa
Lulu Takigawa was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. She was a childhood friend of Katta Kirifuda and Lucifer's younger sister. She owns and works in a card shop together with her grandfather where Katta and his team gathers. Appearance She have a shiny forehead and normally ties her hair in 2 pigtails. She was normally seen either wearing a school uniform or an apron when working in the shop. Personality She tends to show her love interest towards Katta, shown in several occasions when she dreams to be with Katta together. She also tends to help Katta in many ways to make him a top duelist, in which part of it is to find her long lost family. She tends to play her Blue Rose music box when she is reading her journal, but if someone was beside her and interrupts her thoughts in this time period, she attacks the person straightaway. She also exhibits unusual monstrous strength, much like Mimi Tasogare. Some of the prime examples are lifting Hokaben, Katta or Bucyake all at the same time despite the weight difference, carrying and throwing a Duel Table with ease and throwing people sky high. .|left]] She does show a lot of facial expressions throughout the show, including ominous ones despite her usual nature. She also like sweet things like desserts and cakes. Despite not dueling much, she was able to defeat strong opponents, obtaining 20010 points in the star cup and is even able to defeat even one of the Elite Four, Kojiro Sasaki in a duel. In the past, she have no memory of her true family, not knowing that her brother Lucifer was always watching her. Ever since their reunion after 10 years, both become very close, similar to Katta and his older brother Shobu. Anime History She was frail and sickly since the age of 4 and spent most of the time in the hospital 10 years ago. Katta visited her numerous times during their childhood and he gave her joy by playing with her. Lucifer, her brother, also visited her and gave her a pouch necklace, which contains the 3D Dragheart card, making a promise that they will see the fireworks together. He often plays her favorite music tune in her hospital room during his visits. Afterwards, Lucifer no longer visits her and her memory about him fades away before she sees Katta. After Katta returns to his brother, Lulu was taken in by her grandfather, unaware of her real family. However, the only clue left is a letter from her long lost brother, in which the Duel Masters National Tournament is the only way to find her family. As she was unable to handle long duels due to her being sickly, she decide to make Katta participate in place of her. In her childhood, she befriend a sushi seller and kept her promise to protect his shop at all costs. After the seller sold his shop and went to America, she took over the task of managing the shop he left behind, converting it to a card shop. Duel Masters Versus She made a formal appearance in episode 1, working in a card shop Katta was visiting. During the time she worked in the shop, she had gained a lot of knowledge about the Duel Masters game. Learning that Katta wanted to duel again, she gave him a pre-constructed mono Fire Civilization Dragon deck for him to start dueling. During Katta's first match after 2 years,she explains to Hokaben, who was watching about the game and how it works. In episode 2, she was introduced as a new student in the school, and as a classmate of Katta. When she told Katta and Hokaben about the Duel Masters National Tournament to them after class, Katta was not paying attention to the details at first. However, he agreed to her that he will participate and win. In episode 6, she gave Katta Glenmalt, Dragon Edge and quickly ran back to the card shop to get Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword / Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. She returned to the tournament venue just in time to give Katta the card and fainted by exhaustion after Katta won in the semi-finals against Benchan with a contented look on her face. When she woke up in the nursing room, she noticed the blue rose on the vase. During the opening of the Lucifer World Cup, she noticed that the blue rose that Lucifer holds is the same as the one on the vase. When Katta lost the duel against Kojiro and injured his hand, she rushed to him. Kojiro told her if Katta does not get stronger, he won't be able to make it to the Duel Masters Nationals. She tried her best to comfort Katta about his loss, in which she failed to do so. Fortunately, Katta's gloominess was short lived after watching Lucifer and Kojiro duels in the finals. In the post tournament party, she and Katta noticed that the portrait on the wall have some resemblance to her. Lucifer gave her a glare after he walked past her. She helped Dragon Ryu to deliver the oden to the customers in the water theme park. When Katta tried to hold back his embarrassment due to Sasori's honey trap during the duel between Hokaben and Sasori, she pushed him into the water. She along with Katta and Hokaben watched Bucyake being part of the Haraguro X concert as an exhibition duelist. The day before the fireworks festival, she asked Katta to be with her, in which Katta agrees. During the festival, she waited for Katta to come, in which he made it on time to watch the fireworks together and had a slight memory of Lucifer. She told Katta, Bucyake and Hokaben about the Duel Masters Nationals and about the tournament structure. She gave Katta a pet hamster named Hamukatsu as a companion for Katta. The next day, she told Katta about the challenge that he was able to do in the restaurant to obtain a Victory card, Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident. Katta agreed to the challenge quickly and completed it, receiving the card. She and Hamukatsu supported Katta during the shop tournament duel and he won against Justice by using the new card and earning a spot in the Nationals. In episode 26, during the school field trip to Kyoto, she followed Katta around, eventually to a secluded area, where they encountered a mysterious masked duelist Gyou. Gyou uses his bandages to strike her and the pouch necklace reveals the hidden card Lucifer gave to her. It was when her memory of seeing Lucifer when they were kids became a bit clearer. When Katta intercepted Gyou's attention, in return he was tied up to the pole, she decided to fight using the card. During the duel, she felt a bit dizzy, but decide to continue in order to free Katta and managed to turn the tables. Despite being able to conduct 2D and 3D Dragsolution, she lost to Gyou and fainted. Her card was taken away and Katta and Hamukatsu were enraged by what Gyou had done to her. In episode 27, she was carried back to the hotel to rest. When Hamukatsu explains that Katta was fighting Gyou, she got worried and gave Hamukatsu curry bread,asking him to bring it to Katta. In episode 29, she had worked on a new Super Victory deck for Katta,powering up his Glenmalt. However, as Katta was watching Hamukatsu, she took Hamukatsu in order to draw his attention and dueled against him. She was amazed by Katta's ability to draw and summon dragons and his Gaial Command Dragon deck but kept her seriousness during the duel. She lost to Katta and gave him the deck, falling asleep afterwards. In episode 31, she managed to get to Katta due to message sent by 'Mr Match', who was actually Katta's brother, Shobu Kirifuda which pinpoints his location. When she realized that Katta's next opponent before the nationals, "Lady Clay Pot" is his mother, Mai Kirifuda, she was surprised that Katta does not even recognize his own mother at first sight and decided to keep it to herself. She cheered for Katta during his duel against Mai and was also transported to a different location together with Katta by helicopter,where Shobu was waiting for them. In episode 33, she supported Katta during his duel against his brother Shobu, in which it was the first time she learns that Katta has a sibling. After Katta won and become one of the finalist of the Duel Masters National Tournament, she was elated that Katta was able to make it through. She returns home and joins Katta who was observing the statue of his brother at the park, bringing some curry buns with her and watching him enjoying his buns. Before the tournament, she dreams of being together with Katta and scares Hamukatsu to not interfere with her affairs. Katta promised her that he will win. When she realized that Komei is cheating in the duel, she shouted to Katta about Komei's cheating schemes and was also angry that Komei cheats in the duel. She was amazed by Benchan's reason to fight is because of Katta during his duel against Lucifer. Like Katta, she was surprised that Lucifer crushed the blue rose he had attached to the clock, meaning that Lucifer does not have a time limit to duel anymore. She was part of the 3-on-3 New Year exhibition match together with Katta and Hokaben. She worked on her deck together with Katta and Hokaben. Before Katta returns home, he asked her about the reason she helped him to be in the Duel Masters National Tournament. Realizing that Katta might had guessed out her own reasons, she showed him the letter that was left by her long lost brother, the words "We will meet again in the Duel Masters National Tournament". During the exhibition match, she was eliminated by her own long lost brother Lucifer, whom she was not aware. She then watched the tournament rounds together with Katta. During Sasori and Kojiro's duel in the tournament round, she had fallen for Sasori's charm, making Katta and the others oblivious. She also laughed at Katta's appearance change, which was caused by Hattori. She was also shocked by Gyou's monstrous form and his devilish dueling style during Hokaben's duel against Gyou in the tournament rounds, bewildering if those kind of people like him to be present in the national tournament. She received a call from Helen, learning about Lucifer's situation. She along with Katta and Bucyake arrived to the greenhouse and catches Helen and Justice after Hamukatsu frees them, with Yohdel landing right at Bucyake. Before Katta's duel against Gyou,she gives Katta curry buns to give him strength to continue on working his deck. In episode 43, she decided to cheer Katta's mood up by making chocolate. However, it got stolen by Bucyake. She dueled him and won, completing her homemade chocolate and giving it to Katta. During the finals, she brought Hokaben, Bucyake and unknown to her, Kojiro's three brothers on tow to the duel location; the submit of Mount Fuji. She along with Hokaben and Bucyake celebrates Katta's victory against Kojiro. Despite the victory,she was still unable to find her family, which was her main objective of the tournament. Because of Katta and Hokaben's success in the tournament, the card shop becomes even more crowded than before and she was able to have a quiet time in the night. She first begins to read about the starting events, attacking Hokaben first. She blushes while reading about Katta's relationship with his brother, former ace duelist Shobu and the photograph she previously took about them, attacking Bucyake and Erito next. She even scares Hamukatsu when he replays her music box. Katta went to the shop, showing her a letter. At first she thought Katta wanted to confess his feelings towards her, but it was revealed that it was Shobu's letter to Katta, much to her disappointment. She observes Katta reading his brother's letter and knew that his last obstacle is to face Lucifer in a duel that he have waited for a long time. After Katta was done with his photo shoot job, she shows Bucyake and Hokaben about the last letter from her family. She was guided by Helen, Justice and Yohdel to her family, in which her brother is Lucifer. She dueled Helen as her last obstacle in seeing him. During the duel, her childhood memory with Lucifer returns and she was determined to be with her brother again. With her determination, she won in a duel against Helen and have a teary reunion with Lucifer. After school, she learns from Lucifer the whole truth about their parents from their grandfather and showed him around the neighborhood area. In Lucifer's final duel, she was seen wearing an elegant dress and playing a piano. Fortunately, Katta decide to change the outcome and future of the duel, in which Lulu pleaded Katta to change her brother's future. Katta succeeded by defeating Lucifer and she embraced him for making through the duel alive. Duel Masters Versus Revolution She brought Katta to the newly opened Duel Masters Land to have fun. After Bucyake was missing, she called Benchan for help to find him. After Benchan provided information, she along with Katta and Hokaben sneak into the park at night but was caught by Kojiro. They were let off after Katta won. When Hakase dispatch a robot to deal with Katta's friends and destroys her card shop, she got mad and dueled him. She managed to win and delivers physical blows to it, much to Benchan and Hokaben's astonishment. Because of the physical damage she caused, the robot shuts down, as a result, they were unable to find Katta's location until Benchan notices the Duel Masters Landmark on it. After sneaking into the park for the second time and connecting Kojiro's words, she smashed through the floor to create an opening for them to enter the underground city. After finding Bucyake, she got surprised that Benchan hits Bucyake head-on instead of engaging in a duel. After the situation was settled, the group continue their search for Katta only to be kidnapped by a gigantic gatcha robo and were used as bait to lure Katta out. She was shot out of the city back to the surface after Katta won and thanked him for saving her. She then receives a yellow Duel Phone for the Star Cup event and learned from Kojiro about the event and his phone call before the announcement of rules in the park. During the event, the workers of the park wanted her to sell her shop, but she refused due to her promise to the previous owner. However, the land around her shop was converted to an attraction of the park, even Basara whom she recognized as the one stated on the talk page was there, engaging her in a duel with her card shop at stake. She had a disadvantage in a duel at first, with Basara destroying her blockers with Redzone, Roaring Invasion. Fortunately, Lucifer arrived just in time to halt the duel, with Basara recognizing him and left the shop. After the incident, Lucifer decides to live with her. At one instance, the criminal responsible for targeting Lena and Haraguro X appears. Lucifer appears just in time and deals with Matarou and she called the Duel Police in between the match. The criminal got apprehended after his loss. Because of her card shop being surrounded by water, the card shop business was not going well. She reads her journal again and hits Katta when he interrupts her. Her grandfather took a picture of the scene as an advertisement of the card shop, with them commenting that it should not be out as it was horrible. Unknown to them, the picture caught the attention of Waramaki, which gave him the motivation to escape the underground city to meet them. Her cardshop faced a power outage in the late afternoon due to the President of the park taking the electricity to charge himself and she tries to hit him for what he had done to her shop, only to strike Waramaki sky high. She along with Katta and Bucyake chased him all the way to the school compounds where Hokaben and his baseball team was having a late night practice for the upcoming inter-school tournament. As Hokaben lost and the school compound lights electricity were taken by the President, Lulu uses herself to light up the compound, allowing the team to continue their training. During one of the news broadcast by Mimi Tasogare in the frigid lands of Antartica, she notices a red flash while watching the news by using an electronic tablet, in which it was Basara heading to find the origins of Forbidden. When finding Lucifer, Helen gave her Lucifer's deck under his instructions as a measure to protect Lulu from the organization. After some trail and error, she managed to find the real Duemouse and dueled him using her brother's deck. She got a disadvantage at first until Katta arrived at her location after defeating Rambo, cheering for her to win and find Lucifer. She won and demanded his location until Duema Land President arrived by using a robot as a form of communication. She was shocked upon learning on her brother's unknown fate. During the invasion in the fortress, she halted Duema Land President's escape by throwing a Duel Table directly at him, but at the cost of destroying the fortress. Fortunately, they managed to survive the blast and were surprised to learn that Duema Land President was just a person in a robotic suit and his true identity being Shobu's enemy, Benny Haha, who did this in order to get revenge on the Kirifuda brothers. Benny Haha kidnapped her along with the others as his final attempt to get revenge against Katta and Shobu. Even though Benny Haha's unfair scheme gives Katta a hard time and out of options to attack, she was fortunately saved by Bucyake, giving Katta a chance to attack without worries. After the 10 year long grudge was settled, she placed the plaster back onto Katta's 'V' mark on his forehead. She moved her cardshop back to its original place as the land that was taken by Duel Masters Land was reclaimed back. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final During their usual gathering in the card shop, she wonders about the plaster on Katta's forehead, in which he replies that he should not take it off but he did it anyway. On their way to school, she pointed out to Katta that he stepped onto Hamukatsu, only to see that Hamukatsu was fused together with the card and gains an ability to talk. In Katta's first duel against Ijiwaru Nokiyomori, she explains the rules of the game until a card enter her pigtails, in which Bosskatsu enters the deck and removing one of the cards. When Ijiwaru lost in another rematch against Katta, she also got suspicious about the Rare Killers. She stayed up late at night to make arrangements in the card shop and Katta as a remaining customer. During the course of the season, she have a fierce rivalry with Utsubomi Kazura, competing over their affections towards Katta. She also uses Doremi in her duels. Deck Duel Masters Versus She uses a mono-Light Civilization deck and like Lucifer, it is centered around Angel Command Dragons and Justice Wings. Light Civilization: *Acroite, Start Dash *Alcadeias D, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Baronarde, Glorious Wings *Bonsowaru, Dragon Elemental Admiral *Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings *Dekodekko Dekorianu Pikkappikka III, Brave Dragon Elemental *DNA Spark *Dragon's Sign *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Espowaru, Heaven's Dragon Spirit *Everrose, Dragon Edge *Gaga Pikarian *Glory Snow *Heaven's Gate *Justice Plan *Master Spark *Notre Dame, Vizier of Illusion Shield *Nouvelle Baula, White Wall Dragon Elemental *Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero *Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental *Super Eternal Spark *Valhalla Master, Spark Dragon Elemental *Zeek Cavalie, Dragon King of Spirits *Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral Hyperspatial Zone *Javeleon, Beast Lance Leosaiyu, Beast Cathedral Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint }} She uses a mono-Fire Civilization deck during the exhibition match to complement with her teammates combinations. *Jackpot Batoriser Duel Masters Versus Revolution She uses a mono Light Civilization deck based by Angel Command Dragons and Justice Orbs. She then uses cards from the Revolutionary race. Light Civilization *Acroite, Start Dash *Akyoora, Crossing Wings *Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Dieleague, Giant Ball *Gaga Pikarian *Glory Snow *Lightduel, Dragon Elemental *Master Spark *Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball *Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Talu, Magic Ball *Three Mitarasu Brothers, Dumpling Ball *Valhalla Master, Spark Dragon Elemental *Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral}} She then uses her brother's deck when dueling Duemouse, with cards from the Revolutionary race. Light Civilization *Andorom, Chanting Wings *Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *Freeze Charger *Generarose, Red Rose Dragon Elemental *Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *Master Spark *Raraa, Trust Ball *Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *Rosetta, Gem Dragon Elemental *Rosen Star, Revolution Holy Dragon}} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final She uses a Light and Water deck, with Team Doremi as her main Revolutionary race. Light Civilization *Dragon's Sign *Lightduel, Dragon Elemental *Pegaryan, Spring Thunder Dragon Elemental Light and Water *Doremi, Time 1 *Fasola, Time 2 *Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor *Ringal, Blue Voice Dragon Elemental}} Trivia *She is one of the few female characters that Kojiro did not get infatuated with. From this it can be assumed that her appearance is quite plain to him. *She is known as "Monstrous Powered Bald Headed Girl" (怪力デコ) on Helen's phone. *Her monstrous strength is reminiscent of Mimi Tasogare from the older seasons. *She and Rekuta Kadoko have some common traits; both of their relatives or themselves own a card shop and both are knowledgeable on the Duel Masters game and cards. However, unlike Rekuta, she was a capable duelist on her own. *She is a subject to a few constant running gags in the anime: **Her shiny forehead is sometimes used as a flashlight in some occasions. **Her dreamy thoughts being interrupted by someone, constantly either Katta, Hokaben or Bucyake when she was reading her journal. This leads to the latter violently hitting them with her monstrous strength, like how Katta was being thrown sky high by Mimi when he speak out her nickname in the earlier Victory seasons. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character